RWBY: The Nightmare
by Will Roberts
Summary: It is a dark time for the world of Remnant. Beacon is still overrun with Grimm. Yet the victory at Haven instilled a spark of hope that can ignite a war that will shape the destiny of Remnant. Salem must strike quickly and coldly to snuff out said spark. What she doesn't expect is a new enemy, a relic from a deleted timeline, to appear out of the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Nightmare

W.T. Roberts

1

To every prisoner in the compound, it was lights-out. However, one prisoner was as awake as the guards were weary. The nightguard on duty, tired of such nights, flicked on the light to the appropriate cell. And, making sure his gun was loaded and primed, the officer marched down the block to the door. "I order you to release me!" General Ironwood growled from his side of the cell. "I am General Ironwood!" He roared again. "I order you to release me at once!" The guard, fatigued from this sequence night after night, plainly stated. "Oh, General," And with a hint of spite, went on, "Shut the hell up!" As the guard turned, a mistake given the circumstance, a spike-headed tentacle lashed from another cell… to paint the bulkhead with the officer's blood and brains. That same tentacle snaked forward to hook the guard's keys, and to unlatch the padlock holding the cell door closed. Out slithered an ominous cloud of black, followed by a ghostly pale hand grasping the lip of the doorway. That hand, with each finger tipped with a grotesque talon, crumpled the industrial-grade alloy like it was tissue paper. Then a foot, just as ghastly, stepped forward from the blackness. In the murky void, a pair of glowing amber eyes suddenly opened. The voice that belonged to those eyes was rather deep, raspy, yet resonant. "It's good to be back."

The escapee alarm blared repeatedly, just as dozens of heavily armed and armored guards locked, loaded, and rechecked weapons and accouterments of armor. The contingent of troops lined up at the forefront of the cell block, expecting the blast door to blow in at any moment. However, when it did, the guardsmen were unprepared for an assault from dozens of spiked tentacles. The appendages ripped and slashed at the armed men, until only two of them remained; a seasoned veteran, and the supplest rookie. The two were being constricted by a brace of tentacles, so much that their ribs began fracturing at the greenstick level. And, just as the two officers felt that their time had come, the makeshift ropes loosened. Even so, the guards thinking that there couldn't be a worse kind of hell, the body that the arms were attached to appeared out of the blackness. The veteran, whose hair had long ago turned to iron, seemed barely unfazed by such a sight. The newbie, on the other hand, was in near-shock. "I see." Was all that the prisoner intoned. He fixed his gaze on the far younger of his victims. "Witness hell." And with that phrase, the nightmare buried one of his spiked arms into the bull face of the seasoned soldier. The recruit, horrified at such an outcome, stared blankly as his commander's faceless body careened to the floor in a bloody mess.

The monster, not one to let such an opportunity pass by, released his grip on his final victim. The fresh-faced youngster, coughing up a storm, dared to gaze up at the creature before him. "I leave you with your life, for one reason." The monster stated. "You are to report to General Ironwood, and tell him what has taken place here." The recruit shifted his body to rise, but was forced back down by the point of a tentacle. "We're not finished here." The creature's tone was stern. "Tell Ironwood… that Jonas the Nightmare has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: The Nightmare

W.T. Roberts

2

"General!" the subordinate announced. "There is a recruit here with the report on Hornburg Prison has arrived!" Ironwood stood, wincing at the servos in his cybernetics. The door whooshed open, allowing the nightguard to enter. The general, expecting a steely sort of fellow, was taken aback at the raw fear in the youth's eyes. Ironwood elected to begin bluntly. "What did you see?" The rookie's eyes dilated, and his jaw tightened against his face. Several times, the youth opened to speak, but couldn't utter a single note. "Take your time, soldier." Ironwood assured him. Instantly, the guard wailed, the words tumbling out in a rush. "It was a nightmare… it killed everyone… nothing could stop it!" Ironwood paused before going on, considering the soldier's apparent state. "You've done your duty, young man. You are dismissed."

To Ironwood, the mystery was one of true insolvability. He had specifically built Hornburg as a facility for the enemies of Atlesian state. Suddenly, the realization dawned on Ironwood; the only prisoner capable of escaping Hornburg… was the one that had been Ironwood's most challenging adversary. The general tapped the comm on his desk. "Yes, sir." The secretary reported. "Give me a check on missing prisoners from Hornburg." A round of typing could be heard over the speaker, then silence. "Well, lieutenant." Ironwood prompted. "General…" the secretary stuttered. "The only escapee was Jonas the Nightmare." In a fit, Ironwood slammed his chromatic fist against his desk, crushing the nano-alloy. Then, with a sense for the hunt, James radioed his outer garrison to prepare for a nightly watch.

The children of the Miracle of Haven had finally departed from the magna-train to Atlesian soil. After Qrow showed the two huntsman off, the party set off to meet with General Ironwood. Ruby and her posse passed by the outer bailey, wondering why the extra caution with new arrivals. One of the guards, a young man who had just earned his third bar, halted the group. "State your business," he demanded. "Stand down," a familiar voice commanded sternly. The officer sauntered off, revealing a weathered Ironwood. "Come with me." The general said with a warm smile.

The banquet hall had fallen in disuse since Ironwood had been occupied with the Grimm crises. Now, however, the hall had been restored to its former glory, yet perhaps grander. As Weiss passed through the oaken doors, she raced to her older sister, intent on an embrace. Still, Winter shot her sibling a stern look, indicating the general in the room. "We can dispense with the formalities, Schnee." Ironwood assured her. In response, Winter enveloped her sister in a rather tight hug. Ironwood made sure everyone ha been seated, then glared at Oscar. "No need for that, James. I'm in full control." "You old man, have some explaining to do." Ironwood declared.

Soon, the dining hall was filled with raucous laughter, as the ones separated reunited. To everyone else's surprise, Ironwood had a sensible wit and sense of humor. Then, all fell quiet for a pregnant moment as a soldier busted through the side door, screaming an alert. As the guard slid to a stop, a spike tentacle burst through his chest, slick with his own blood. Then, the lighting sparked, then died. The door then slammed shut, followed by a bloody light surrounding the form of the Nightmare from Hornburg. "Jonas," Ironwood snarled. "Hello, General." The creature said chillingly. Jonas's amber eyes ominously opened, to gaze at Ozpin. "Father." The beast intoned. The raw spite behind that word was plain, so Ironwood drew his pistol and fired at the tentacled apparition. Jonas vanished in a crimson flare, to reappear on the other side of the hall. "You know weapons are of no use to you, old friend." Jonas warned in a silken tone. "What do you want?" Ruby asked shakily. "I am not here to speak to a frightened _child_." The monster spat venomously. Who says I'm afraid?" Yang popped off. Jonas flicked a tentacle at her, roaring: "You do! You stink of fear!". "What do you want, Jonas?" Ozpin echoed. "I am here to bargain, old man." Ironwood leaped from his seat. "You are in no position…" he began. Jonas shot a spike at the general, which blew him back and pinned him to the wall. The utter inhumanity behind the creature's laughter was haunting to the bone. "Now," Jonas uttered plainly. "I am here to strike a deal, and you had better amuse me." "Name your terms." Ozpin shot back. Jonas glided closer to the table, stretching out an appendage. "I want… her." His arm affixed at Ruby. "WHAT?!" Yang reared up. Jonas matched her gaze, showing her the sheer madness to them. Yang reluctantly backed down… wary. "Your terms." The creature intoned. "You will reveal the location of Salem." Ozpin offered. "I no longer work for my mother." Jonas denied. "How do we know you're not lying?" Jaune inquired. "Well, boy." Jonas went on. "Let's play this out logically, then boy. First, I will kill your dear, precious flower to demonstrate my resolve. Then if yours holds, I will be forced to kill all of you." The monster grinned cruelly.

Ozpin spoke, to break the silence. "My new terms are that you lead us to Salem." Jonas howled with laughter. "You think… that I even care about your little quest?" "Then join us," Ruby offered. Jonas laughed even louder. "Your war against the Grimm, Salem. All of that is folly!"

As this was transpiring, Ironwood, detached his prosthetic arm, and creeped over to the alarm. He slapped it, and the sirens began blaring. In a rage, Jonas seized Ruby, then sprouted skeletal wings, rushing to the reinforced window. With a thrust of a tentacle, the glass shattered. Jonas then bounded through the opening, with Ruby in tow, screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: The Nightmare  
W.T. Roberts

3

Jonas finally landed at the tower to his black fortress. He released his hold on his captive, who stole away to leap from the edge. "You don't want to do that." Jonas declared. "Why?" Ruby protested. "I'll never see my family again!" she cried, on the verge of tears. "I promise you, you will se them again.". Jonas shifted his form to a less threatening, though just as imposing, human appearance. His tentacles slurped back into his body; he gritted his teeth as the spikes tore his flesh as they sheathed. "Why am I here? What do you get out of this?" Ruby shrieked. "All will be revealed, in time." Jonas walked towards her, arms outstretched in a sign of peace. "You must be hungry." He proffered.

Salem sat in council with her most trusted. Cinder had survived Haven, and her defeat had left its mark. "With Hazel gone, we must be more vigilant to bring down dear Ozpin." "I have a report." Watts offered. "Speak, Doctor." Salem waved a hand. "There was an incident at Hornburg Asylum." He had their attention. "It seems Jonas the nightmare has escaped." "And?" Salem prompted. "Well, he has the silver-eyed girl with her." What?" Cinder hissed. "He's taken her to his Fortress of Darkness." "Hmm." Salem considered. "And he is willing to negotiate." Watts added. "Are you sure?" Salem glared at him. "Most sure."

Ironwood paced back and forth, angered with himself. "We must find this Black Hell, and rescue Ruby." He declared. "We should not be so hasty." Ozpin countered evenly. "Hasty?" Yang spat. 'He just stole our best hope." Weiss protested. Ozpin sighed. "Yes, he did steal Ruby, but not to kill her." How do you know?" Blake challenged, finally speaking. "I know how he thinks." "Is that because…" Jaune began between sobs "Yes," Ozpin hung his head. "Jonas is technically my son. But he is also my greatest failure." "What do you mean?" Nora asked, concerned.

Ozpin sat back, not wanting to divulge something as secret as his most grievous mistake, but these had the right to know. "Jonas was delivered to me by a hermit." At the time, I was relatively young, so I made the mistake of keeping him. In the beginning, he was quite normal. That is, until he hit puberty." "What changed in him?" Ren inquired. "He started developing Grimm characteristics: glowing amber eyes, talons, and such. But that is just scratching the surface." "Of what?" "Later, Jonas developed the power to shift his form to anyone, as well as a wicked disposition. He started with petty crimes, until his mind collapsed into insanity. There, he became my nemesis." "What happened?" "He killed my wife, in cold blood."

Ruby had expected Jonas to be rather diabolical, but he was quite generous. _Don't think he's being nice!_ She chided herself. _He may as well kill you when he wishes_. "If I wanted you dead, I would have done it long ago." Jonas said behind Ruby. She whipped about, preparing to skewer him with Crescent Rose. But her weapon was not with her. Jonas thrust out his hand, and Ruby's scythe flew to his waiting hand. He tossed it to her. "Mett me on the tower in five." He told her.

Ruby found herself at the top of the Dark tower, out of curiosity. Jonas emerged from the bowels of the fortress, wearing black armor that boasted a white sheen. In his left hand was a hilt of a sword. Where's the blade?" Ruby blurted. In response, Jonas flicked a switch on the handle, and a seven foot-long masamune blade folded out, and magnetized. "Wow." Ruby whispered. Jonas pounced at her, swinging his oversized katana. Ruby attempted to parry, but Jonas redirected her counterstrike. And with a flick of his wrist, Crescent Rose went tumbling to imbed itself in the far side of the tower floor. Ruby darted to retrieve her weapon, but Jonas appeared in front of her, arcing his sword at her. Ruby slid under his swing, careening to crash into the wall. Still, she was quick enough to grasp her scythe and block Jonas's overhand. Ruby then fired her sniper built into her love, forcing Jonas to fly backwards as the bullet ricocheted of the wall to graze his breastplate. "Improvisation, good!" Jonas called over the din of their weapons clashing.

Soon, Ruby was weary from such a sparring match, and was hot and sweaty too. Jonas, on the other hand, was in his element. He was cheerful enough to show Ruby to her room. "This is a prison cell?" Ruby retorted. "You're my guest." Jonas said to her surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY: The Nightmare

W.T. Roberts

4

Ruby ducked under Jonas's strike, to counter with her own. Even so, Jonas was able to manipulate her fist's trajectory by redirecting with his block. Then, he delivered a solid punch to Ruby's schnozzle, forcing her to reel backwards in surprise. "Ow!" she cried, shaking her head to clear it. "That hurt." With renowned vigor, Ruby rushed forward to end the match. She threw a great punch, but it never landed; Jonas gripped Ruby's wrist, planted his foot behind her knee, and hurled her over his shoulder to impact the tower floor with a dull thud. Dazed, Ruby glared up at her impromptu mentor, to utter a curse. To silence her for a moment, Jonas waved a dismissive hand. With his trained hawker's ear, Jonas listened. Then he glided over to the lip of the tower, using his enhanced eyes to discern four somebodies walking towards Black Hell. "Stay here." Jonas told Ruby.

"Remember, not a foot out of place." Cinder hissed to her cronies. Watts slid forward to rap on the reinforced oaken door, only to glide back when they groaned open autonomously. Out of the belly of Black Hell came Jonas the Nightmare, obviously prepared to fight or flee, yet loathful to do either. "Who dares trespass on my turf?" he inquired, with a hint of threat to his voice. "Don't be so… judgmental of our current alignment, master Jonas." Watts countered. Cinder pranced forward, smug look on her face. "We know you have the silver-eyed girl." Jonas's face was inscrutable as he uttered, "Your point?" "The point is cooperation. You hand over the girl, we divulge nothing of your whereabouts to Salem."

Jonas huffed, weighing the options available. "You can take the girl," he started to say. At this, the madness in Cinder's eyes flared. "After one of you bests me in single combat." Jonas finished, making Cinder pout. "Oh, please." Watts waved a contemptuous hand. "We would not be foolish enough to…" "Deal." Cinder uttered angrily. "I beg your pardon?" Watts glared at her.

Jonas let out a breath, content of his ability to manipulate the weak-minded. He shed his armorweave cloak, whipped out his masamune hilt, and took stance. Cinder crouched low, materializing wicked blades of pure energy in each hand. The rest of her posse, cautious of the danger, glided back ten meters. Jonas glanced backward, giving the initiative to Cinder. Taking the bait, the maiden sprang in, flaming swords arcing at her opponent. At the last possible moment, Jonas flicked his wrist, commanding his own weapon's blade to unfold and magnetize. And with a crash of sparks, their swords met. And just as suddenly, the combatants flew apart, to lock blades once again. Cinder swung both weapons in unison, feinting a vertical strike. Jonas threw his head back, which was the response Cinder needed. In an instant, she altered the directions of her blades, making them come in from left and right. Although Jonas was able to parry one blade, the other opened his cheek, narrowly missing his eye. To defend, he cracked Cinder hard in the chin with a boot, sending her reeling. Jonas then turned around, not wanting his enemies to see his weakness. The gash on his face had ceased to bleed, and was now painfully knitting itself closed.

Shaking off a wave of dizziness, Cinder fixed her gaze on her opponent. Angered at having her lip split open, the maiden silently rushed forward to end this little match.

Jonas's wound had finally closed; in the reflection of his weapon, he noted Cinder flying at him, swords raised for the kill. Rather than confront her head-on, he stood, and waited. Then, when her feet landed. Jonas speared Cinder right where her human flesh met with her Grimm prothesis. With a jerk, Jonas tore the bestial forearm from its human host.

Cinder shrieked in pain as her prosthetic arm was ripped from her stump of flesh. She collapsed to the dirt, cradling her profusely-bleeding stub. Jonas looked on, expression blank.

Watts gazed at the whimpering maiden, then at the monster standing over her. "Well," he intoned. "A deal's a deal." And with that, the fearsome foursome fled Black Hell.

Jonas sheathed his blade, attaching the hilt to his belt. Ruby raced out to his side, intent on backing him up if necessary. A hint of a smile on his face, Jonas turned to her. "Didn't I tell you to stay inside?"


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY: The Nightmare

W.T. Roberts

5

The transport floated gingerly to the edge of the woods, pilot careful to not upset her charges. "This is as far as I go," pilot called over commotion of engines. "Very well," Ironwood acknowledged. To the rest of his party, "We disembark here." With that, the blast door folded outward, and all passengers were able to depart from said airship. Ironwood, a professional soldier, ran a practiced eye over the battlements of Black Hell. As the ship took to the skies, the students readied their respective weapons. However, Ozpin chided them for being impulsive. "We don't know what kind of defenses this guy has," Qrow added to cement the not-so-veiled command. With that, the party began marching from the treeline, to the ebony fortress.

Ruby was whacking the daylights out of a training mannequin when she noticed several undiscernible forms marching on Black Hell. Immediately, she worried that Cinder had returned to pay back what Jonas had so horribly done to her. Even so, as the shapes came closer, Ruby noted that one sported a leonine mane of golden locks. In a rush, Miss Rose nearly popped the door off its hinges to see her friends and family once more.

Qrow and posse paused at the iron gate, Ironwood raising a hand to rap on the handle. As if registering the visitors, the doors squealed open, revealing a richly decorated hallway, lit by torches. The students, wary and even eager to catch a glimpse of their leader's abductor, caressed their weapons. Ironwood released a sense of steely calm, regarding Jonas as an opponent. However, Ozpin merely gazed into the blackness atop the stairs, curious. Yang called out for her dear sister, demanding that the nightmare hand her over. Soon, the rustle of stretching leather was barely audible at the balcony. "Wasn't I the one who sent the message, my dear?" Jonas called ominously from the void. "Jonas." Ozpin coaxed back. "Come into the light."

The monster's shape began taking form front and center of the upper floor. Still, the rest of the party were taken aback as to see Jonas's less offsetting, but still as imposing, human form. "Where is my sister?!" Yang demanded again.

Cinder collapsed before her master, cradling the stump of her severed arm. "So, he bested you?" Salem asked cruelly. "Yes," Cinder managed to say between rasps of breath. Then, the poor maiden dared to glance at her master's eyes, only to find disgust, and inconceivable spite.

"I can assure you, Ruby is safe." Jonas risked walking down the steps as he spoke. The visitors tensed, ready for a confrontation. "No need for those." Jonas waved a hand, and the party's weapons locked up. "Now," he said rather business-like. "Where were we?" "Why did you send the message?" Qrow asked honestly. However, Jonas's answer didn't come right away. In response, he turned his gaze to the shadowy corner of the balcony. "Why don't you tell them?"

Ruby emerged from the corner, smiling broadly at the new arrivals. Yang and her closest friends relaxed, but still unsure of this… man's intentions. "What did he do to you?" Yang inquired tenderly as she embraced her sister. "Nothing." Ruby said cheerfully. "Just preparing me for his plan." "And what plan would that be?" Ironwood glared at Jonas. "If we're going to stop Salem, we have to do it together." Jonas avowed. "We know that," Qrow smarted off between swigs of liquor. "Then why don't you believe it?" Jonas baited. Ironwood reared up, prepping to defend his honor. "Gentlemen, please." Ozpin said. "Let's not make things messy."

Jonas escorted his guests to the courtyard, where they would begin their training. "But we've already received training from Ozpin." Jaune offered. "Yes," Ozpin confirmed. "But the insight Jonas can give you, particularly on fighting Salem, makes the practice I teach you, look like child's play."

"Before we begin, are there any questions?" Jonas assembled the crowd with that phrase. "Ozpin is right, this will be the hardest training you will ever receive. However, if you proceed with courage, it will feel like you're all back at Beacon." He paused to let those words sink in. "Now, take your stance!"


End file.
